


surprise visit

by ssamandiriel



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Zagreus' escape attempt is once again thwarted, and all he really wants to do is push through despite the loss. He checks through the House of Hades to wind down, before running into his room, ready for his next attempt. Who he finds inside, though, is enough to persuade him to stay, just a little longer.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first Hades fic and I'm extremely excited to post it.
> 
> While writing this I found out that I absolutely love the idea of Megaera's bright lipstick smearing over anyone and anywhere she kisses, so expect some of that in here. 
> 
> And if you like my work and would like to request that I write something, please check out my links at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zagreus pulls himself up from the River Styx, shaking off the blood that still clings to his skin. His latest escape attempt was thwarted by those two so-called heroes, and the cheering of the crowd still has his ears ringing. He wishes to just keep going, but he takes a small break to talk with the other residents of the House of Hades. He notices Megaera and Thanatos aren't hanging out where they usually are, and even Dusa mumbles her dismay over not getting to talk the latest gossip with the fury. 

He drops off his latest catch of fish to the chef, before greeting Nyx on his way over to his room. He stops in his tracks, his mismatched eyes widening when he spots the two standing inside his room. 

Megaera laughs softly over his surprise, and Thanatos gives a little wave in greeting. 

The prince lets out a soft breath through his nose. "Hi, guys… How exactly did you-" 

"You don't have any doors in your room," the fury answers smoothly. "I'm not sure how you're always so surprised over this, Zagreus."

Zagreus rubs at his neck sheepishly. "Right… But, what exactly- Why  _ are  _ you two in my room? I'm sure whatever it is, I can explain! Or, er… You're both smiling? Ah, so that's what this is…" 

"Need a moment, Zag?" Thanatos practically purrs, that deep voice of his making the prince shiver. 

"No, no," the prince shakes his head. "I should be all right. Just a lot to process, is all." 

Megaera rhythmically taps her rolled up whip against her open palm as Zagreus continues to stand slack jawed in his doorway. "Thanatos and I are both off duty right now; there's no orders here to get in our way." 

"Just us and the sheets," Thanatos provides. 

Zagreus gives a soft laugh. "Ha, well… If this is just another dream of mine, I'm going to wake up rather upset and unsatisfied again. But, I suppose there's only one way to find out for sure." He walks towards the two, and they both gladly welcome him with open and eager arms. 

It's Megaera that makes the first move, surprising no one as she drags Zagreus up for a kiss. Her hand holds dominantly against his neck, holding him steady as their lips move together. The prince is like putty in her hands, easily shaping to her whim. 

Thanatos starts with undressing him, his movements much softer and loving compared to the fury's. Zagreus finds he rather enjoys the complete opposite feelings melding together. His chiton is drawn lightly off his shoulders, the fabric falling to the floor after Thanatos takes off all of the prince's belts and various trinkets. His tights and greaves come off next and suddenly he's left fully undressed, while his two companions are still within their garments. 

Megaera laughs softly as she pulls away, and Zagreus' face flushes but he makes no move to cover or hide himself. 

"Your body is perfect, Zag," Thanatos mumbles against his lips, and the nervousness easily drips off of the prince. 

He's guided to his bed, and Thanatos pulls him down into his lap. Megaera moves in to sit behind Zagreus, and the prince lets out a soft breath as he feels her teasing his skin with the rope of her hot pink whip. She doesn't tie him up just yet, content with teasing him with the thought of it. She towers over Zagreus even while they're both on the bed, and one of her hands slips through his hair to draw his head back. 

He moans lightly over the treatment, his eyes slipping shut as Megaera eclipses him with a kiss. Thanatos busies himself with making use of his hands, gently stroking Zagreus' length as Megaera's tongue basically maps out every intersection between his lips. 

The prince is worked undone by the two; their deft and experienced hands building up his pleasure with each movement from their fingertips and their tongue. He's clinging onto someone, unsure who, just wanting to keep himself steady. They don't let him fall, the two always there for him. 

It's nice being together with them like this; the three off duty and free to do as they wish with their time off. Spending it together like this is perfect, and Zagreus couldn't ask for a better way to spend with them both. 

The embodiment of death draws his fingers over the sensitive head of Zagreus' cock and the prince breathes out heavily at the feeling. Megaera pulls away from his lips, allowing him to catch his breath. Thanatos and the fury share a look and Zagreus moans breathlessly as Thanatos' hand works assiduously against his cock. 

He's writhing from the sheer pleasure Thanatos' touch gives him, and Megaera is there to keep him steady. She's pressed purposely against the prince, and Zagreus can't help but shiver over the way her breasts feel against his skin. She's whispering against his ear, and Thanatos can just barely make out the praise that leaves her bright lips. He can easily see the effect the words have on the prince though, if the way his skin flushes and his cock twitches are any clues to go by. 

Megaera pulls away and calls off Thanatos' movements, causing the prince to whine incredulously. She cups her hand against his cheek, thumbing at his bottom lip. "I'd rather you not ruin this by cumming too quickly, Zagreus," the fury murmurs in that deep and commanding tone of hers, causing both boys to shiver. "We still have plenty of fun to get up to together." 

Zagreus no longer protests after that, and happily accepts the soft kiss Megaera offers him as a reward for complying so easily. She takes control of the show as she pulls away again, and orders Zagreus to lay amongst his pillows and make himself comfortable. She turns to Thanatos, then, whispering in Death's ear, filling him in on her plans for tonight. The prince watches as his skin flushes a soft gold, before his own legs spread desperately when Megaera presses a gentle kiss to Thanatos' cheek. 

She turns to him and there's a fire in her eyes, the light within them enough to rival the flames of Asphodel. She moves gracefully, taking her place next to Zagreus. She lays against him, facing him as she guides him into a passionate kiss. She's able to take control even with something as simple as the press of their lips, and Zagreus absolutely melts in her gentle but firm grasp. 

Thanatos on the other hand, is trying his best to steel his nerves and continue on with what Megaera had planned. Seeing his best friend like this, though, is absolutely making Death Incarnate's brain short circuit. Megaera looks up to him, and Thanatos shivers and Zagreus whines needily as her lips leave his. Her fierce eyes bore holes in his flushed skin, and the look behind them tells him he'll be the one tied up if he doesn't continue promptly. 

While he certainly can't deny he rather enjoys the feel of the fury's whip against his skin, he breathes in deeply and finally sets out to do what he's asked. He slots himself between Zagreus' legs, and the prince lifts his head, almost causing Thanatos to pass out from the sheer  _ want _ that lies within his blissed expression. 

He murmurs a soft, "please, Than," and Thanatos nods quickly. Megaera tosses him the small vial of oil easily, and Thanatos catches it with agile hands. He pops the cork off and sets it to the side, pouring the viscous liquid over his fingers, uncaring of the mess he makes of the sheets below him. 

He draws his index finger gently along Zagreus' entrance, helping spread the oil. He presses the digit in with a quick cursory glance over to his prince, and breathes out softly over how warm Zagreus feels inside.

The prince lets out a soft, shuddered moan, unable to keep himself from immediately begging for more. The pleading whines send heat straight to Thanatos' cock, but he tries his best to take things slow; unwilling to rush and accidentally hurt the prince. 

Megaera guides Zagreus back into another loving kiss, her hand trailing down his body and taking hold of his cock, distracting him from the slight stretch on Thanatos' fingers with the pleasure of her touch.

Thanatos takes the opportunity to pour more oil over his digits before pressing another finger inside the prince's tight heat. He hears Zagreus moan into Megaera's mouth, the fury easily swallowing down his little sounds of pleasure. Thanatos slowly begins rolling his fingers in and out of Zagreus, the prince pulling away from Megaera's lips to sigh out his pleasure. His lips are stained with Megaera's lipstick; bright pink smeared endearingly around his mouth. 

Thanatos cannot keep himself from leaning down to capture Zagreus' lips for his own, tasting both his new lovers on his tongue. The prince laughs softly as Thanatos pulls away, and he can only assume his own lips are now smeared with pink. The joyful smile on his face quickly morphs into a surprised look of pleasure, and Thanatos watches him curiously before his eyes trail down. 

Megaera had shifted her position, and was now laying closer to Thanatos as she takes Zagreus' length into her mouth. The prince's sweet moans fill the room, and a deep part of Thanatos can't help but hope Lord Hades can hear how well he and Megaera take care of the prince. 

The fury exchanges a look with Thanatos, her brow raising in a way that he knows he's being asked what's taking so long. He nods and presses a third finger into the prince, scissoring the digits as he continues thrusting them in and out of Zagreus, procuring a perfect rhythm that drives the boy crazy.

With his free hand, he unceremoniously pours the rest of the oil over his own hardened cock, tossing the little vial aside and taking himself in hand. He moans deeply and Zagreus' eyes are immediately on him, his hips bucking at the sight of his lover pleasuring himself. He smacks Death's hand away, and moans desperately as he takes up the mantle of jerking off his boyfriend, his mismatched eyes never once leaving Thanatos' own. 

_ Blood and darkness _ , what he wouldn't give to absolutely wreck this boy beneath him. 

_ So why don't you? _ He can imagine Megaera saying, if that ever knowing expression on her face is anything to go by. Always such a smug woman, but Thanatos supposes he'd never have it any other way. She's the reason he even had the courage to initiate this, so he really owes the fury quite a lot. 

His fingers start to work faster within the prince now, his lengthy digits able to reach the deepest parts inside the boy. He knows when he presses up against that sweet spot, Zagreus jolting and tightening around his fingers in response. Thanatos murmurs sweet words into the air, causing the prince to shiver over the soft praise that fills the space around them.

Zagreus' hand laces through Megaera's let down hair, pulling gently. "M-Meg, please-" He begs. "I'm going to-" The pleasure stops just as abruptly as it had begun, and a sob wracks through his body as he's denied the release he so desperately craves. 

Megaera laughs softly, the sound deep and dominant coming from her. "Not yet, your highness," she denies as she lifts her head away from his cock; Thanatos notes softly the pink lipstick now staining the prince's shaft. He's surprised when she draws him in for a rough kiss, her hand holding at the back of his head to keep him still. How someone can be so dominating with everything she does, is quite beyond Thanatos, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. 

He tastes Zagreus on her tongue, and eagerly licks into her mouth, chasing after the delectable taste that was all the prince's own. The hand against his hair grips and she all but yanks Thanatos back, effectively breaking the kiss. 

"Don't be greedy," she murmurs. "We still have a prince to attend to." Thanatos nods slowly, fully dazed before he snaps out of it. 

They both turn back to look at Zagreus, and his face flushes from the attention. "Well? You weren't planning on leaving me here high and dry, were you, Than?" 

"No, never, Zagreus." 

Zagreus smiles. "Hurry and get back over here, then." 

Thanatos says nothing in response, simply replies with a shared, passionate kiss between him and Zagreus. 

He finally guides his fingers free from the prince, before breaking their kiss to line himself up with Zagreus' entrance. They both share a breath as Death presses inside the prince. The head of his cock fully pushes in, and the two moan in unison.

Zagreus reaches out to take one of Thanatos' hands in his, gripping desperately. "You don't have to be so gentle," he informs softly. "I can handle roughness from you. I want it, even."

Thanatos lets out a small breath, before giving a nod of affirmation. "As you wish, my prince." 

He wastes no time with bottoming out inside of Zagreus, breathing out roughly over the feeling of how warm the boy is inside. He takes hold of Zagreus' thighs, smoothing his hands over the pure muscle he finds there, before he grips them and pulls almost fully out of the boy, the tip of his cock teasing his entrance. Zagreus opens his mouth to complain, just as Thanatos thrusts fully back into the boy again, filling him up completely.

His head falls back with a sharp moan; his whole body shifting with the sheer power behind Thanatos' movements. Megaera laughs next to them, the sound breathy as she watches their prince be teased. 

Thanatos watches her carefully, before he cocks his head. "It's your turn, isn't it, Meg?"

"Hmm, like I forgot? I was giving you two lovebirds some time to get well acquainted." 

"Much appreciated," Thanatos replies honestly. 

Megaera gives a little smile, her smudged, pink lips barely curling up in reply. She moves up further along the bed, before she swings one of her legs over Zagreus' head, perfectly straddling him. She hovers mere inches above the prince, and the two can both hear his thick swallow at the sight above him. 

" _ Oh _ ," he breathes out, wasting no time with gripping Megaera's thighs. 

"Ready, Zag?" She asks, her tone of voice soft and sultry. 

"Yes,  _ yes _ ," he replies eagerly, quickly rewarded with the fury settling on his face. His tongue immediately gets to work, and Megaera shivers as he greedily laps up her wetness. He tightens around Thanatos as he works his tongue against the fury, and he has to assume the prince is rather enjoying pleasuring her like this. 

Thanatos continues on with his own task, his hips moving with quick and sharp snaps of his hips, fucking into the prince roughly, just as he had requested. From the sounds of his muffled moans, and the sight of his cock twitching and dripping precum onto his toned stomach, Thanatos can make the educated guess that he's enjoying himself. 

Megaera's praising him now, and despite the words not being directed towards him, the soft praise still makes butterflies flutter within Death's stomach. Words such as "good boy," and "yes, Zag, just like that," are spoken into the air in such a surprisingly gentle voice that drives both men crazy. 

She's gripping at Zagreus' hair now, practically using the dark locks like a rein as she starts to grind down against his lips and tongue. The calm leaves of his laurel are disrupted from the movement, and burn to ash as they fall from his hair. 

Thanatos reaches out to take ahold of the prince's cock, relishing in the muffled moans he earns as he strokes Zagreus off. He can tell Megaera enjoys it too; the prince's moans vibrating perfectly against her pussy. He strokes Zagreus' length in time with each of his thrusts, pleasuring the boy from all ends. Zagreus leaks lashings of precum against Thanatos' hand, the prince practically thrusting into his hand at this point. Thanatos can tell he's desperate to cum, especially after the halt Megaera put on his orgasm earlier. 

Death Incarnate is always happy to give his love what he wants, and easily gives into the prince's desperation. He hikes up one of Zagreus' legs with his free hand, hooking it over his shoulder as he fucks into the prince even deeper. Zagreus moans roughly, his body tensing up from the sudden deeper position. He's moaning a mix of both their names against the fury's skin, and the feeling obviously gets to Megaera as she grits her teeth and tugs at Zagreus' hair even harder. 

He rests his head back, letting Megaera have her way with his mouth as she starts to fully grind against him. He holds his tongue out, the warm muscle pressing perfectly against her clit as she rolls her hips down. 

Thanatos enjoys the sensual and desperate show they both put on, happily rewarding Zagreus with quicker snaps of his wrist and thrusts from his hips. He's the first to cum, the pleasured treatment from both his partners finally sending him over the edge. He bites out a sharp curse as he cums, painting his chest and Thanatos' hand with small jerks of his hips. Thanatos can't help himself as he cleans up his hand with his tongue, licking up his lover's release. 

Zagreus lay boneless beneath, chest heaving as he recovers from his orgasm. Megaera doesn't do much to help, just continues to use his mouth and face for her pleasure. Thanatos shakes his head fondly. 

Death is next to cum, his thrusts inside Zagreus begin to grow faster and more erratic. He grabs ahold of the prince's thighs and fully presses himself inside him, groaning out Zagreus' name as he fills him with his cum, painting the prince's insides white. 

He pulls out slowly and Zagreus gives a weak little grunt. Thanatos watches as his cum starts to leak from within Zagreus, and he's sure if he hadn't just cum, the sight would have easily been enough to fully turn him on. 

Thanatos redresses and leaves the room to go grab a towel, casting the room in green as he teleports away momentarily.

Megaera continues to have her way with the prince, moaning heavily as she grinds against his face. His hands weakly grip at her thighs while her hand stays tangled in his hair. She's still rather composed, despite being on the cusp of her own release, and makes sure she voices just how well Zagreus is making her feel, how well he's doing. 

Zagreus' spent cock gives a weak little twitch over the praise, her words grabbing hold of his full attention. 

The fury cums with a few more rolls of her hips, murmuring her sweet satisfaction and calling out Zagreus' name with her release. She lifts her hips and swings her leg back over him, giving him his space to breathe without obstruction again. 

His face is an absolute mess, soaked with the evidence of Megaera's orgasm. There's hearts in his eyes as he lay there completely spent, and Megaera coos over how cute he looks like this, says they should use him more often. 

Thanatos flashes back in then, frowning softly as he sees Megaera seated on the bed. "Missed the action, have I?"

The fury shrugs nonchalantly, now pruning the scales of her wing. "Shouldn't have left, Death."

Thanatos sighs and disrobes again, returning to the bed. Zagreus smiles up at him, and he smiles back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He begins cleaning Zagreus up gently with the damp rag, humming softly as he does so. He draws it along the mess on his face, before gently wiping up the cum from his stomach and in between his legs. He tosses the soiled rag into the trash nearby, before peacefully moving to lay against Zagreus. Megaera joins them after some pleading from the prince, and her wing folds over them all protectively.

"We should certainly do this again sometime," Zagreus murmurs, still trying to catch his breath. "Though maybe, you can let me know when you're coming beforehand."

Megaera laughs softly. "Please, the surprise was half the fun." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have made it this far, any comments, kudos, and constructive criticism would be much appreciated!
> 
> As always, I'm open for requests! Feel free to leave them here, on my CuriousCat, or on my Twitter!
> 
> I also have a Carrd now with all my links, which you can check out [here.](https://ssamandiriel.carrd.co)
> 
> Thank you again and have a great day!


End file.
